


Hogwarts Juke Jam

by CordeliaSnowParker1975



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternative Rock, Black Hermione, Canon, Drug Use, F/M, Gen, Kid Fic, Miscarriage, Mixed Harry, Non Canon pairings - Freeform, R&B, Self-Harm, Smut, Songfic, Unrequited Love, What-If, hip-hop
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 11:54:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16786462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CordeliaSnowParker1975/pseuds/CordeliaSnowParker1975
Summary: Let’s look into the lives of many pairings and characters of Harry Potter that relate to certain songs!———Pretty much I heard Black by Pearl Jam and thought of a Snape and Lily’s what could’ve been and it gave birth to this 🤷🏽♀️





	Hogwarts Juke Jam

**Author's Note:**

> First Post on here, so please comment and give Kudos!

**Scar Tissue** by Red Hot Chilli Peppers

Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Hermione Granger(Unrequited) and Hermione Granger & Pansy Parkinson (Friendship).

Characters: Golden Trio, Lucius Malfoy(Mentioned), Narcissa Malfoy, Severus Snape, Pansy Parkinson, and Blaise Zabini.

* * *

_Scar tissue that I wish you saw_

_Sarcastic mister know-it-all_

_Close your eyes and I'll kiss you 'cause_

_With the birds I'll share_

_With the birds I'll share this lonely viewin'_

_With the birds I'll share this lonely viewin'_

After the war, I decided that I had to return to Hogwarts regardless of what my peers thought of me and despite what my mother wanted.

I once had everything from my name to my fortune, even the bloody prestige that went along with the Malfoy name but all that was in cinders.

With my family name in tatters and my family fortune gladly used for reparations for those who were injured and the rebuilding of Hogwarts, I finally had the chance to make a name for myself without the ties of my father.

I was so used to knowing everything and how the wizarding world should be but...She, _Her_ , The Insufferable Know It All, Brains of THE Golden Trio came and changed that ideology.

Massive unruly curls sat upon her cocoa butter kissed skin in a shade of amber and deep russet, not only was she beautiful and smart, but she was warm and kind.

My best friend Pansy experienced even though she set out to turn in her best mate, Potter, thank Merlin for him and his uncanniness for sheer dumb luck or this scar wouldn't be fading against my alabaster skin.

Hermione came like a whirlwind, she's everything I want but can not have. We both ended up with scars, hers the aftermath of the hatred fueled by my dark mark. It itches now as I long for her reminding me that she and I can never be,

I watch from afar as she walks the castle grounds with Weasley's arms around her shoulders, her curls fly madly in the autumn breeze and her laugh floats like feather all the way up to me on my perch. Along _with the birds, I'll Share this lonely view_ and that will be enough.


End file.
